Spitfire
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: When the victims of a bank robbery are brought to Miami Trauma, the doctors get the shock of their lives when they realize one of the critically ill patients has romantic ties to Proctor. Can they save her before time runs out? Proctor/OC
1. Worst Day Ever

**A/N: I know this show has been cancelled for over a year but I rewatched the episodes online and wanted to write a story afterwards. This is what I came up with. Takes place right after episode 1.13. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Worst Day Ever**

Dawn Vaughn stood with the six other members of the Miami-Dade Police Department Bank Robbery Task Force examining a set of blueprints. The captain of the SWAT team looked over their shoulders.

"These things up to date?" said the captain.

"Yeah," said Dawn. "My guys and I will head in the back and lead out hostages until it's just you and the Smurf Bandits. This needs to be done. They've shot at least five of the hostages in there."

"Why the heck are you guys calling them that?" said a SWAT member.

"Each case we do, the robber or robbers in this case have a name that we give them, it helps those of us in the task force track repeat offenders. In this case this trio of guys here decided to wear Smurf masks as a disguise. Doesn't mean they're any less dangerous, they're all armed," said Dawn.

The guys on the task force couldn't help but gawk when she put the SWAT captain in his place. With her fiery red hair and dark blue eyes, she was a far cry from the women they usually hung out with. Then again, most of the women they hung out with had grown up in Florida.

"Wow," said Ryan, one of the task force guys. "You left Homicide and moved from another state for this?"

"Wanted a change," said Dawn.

"You're awesome," said Ryan.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Dawn's plan worked and the hostages that had been shot were still alive so they were on their way to the hospital. SWAT then charged the bank. Unfortunately, one of the robbers had gotten away and decided to run. The hostages watched everything unfold from behind a barrier.

"Stop! Miami-Dade PD!" Dawn yelled.

The robber found the getaway car with the keys in it and started it. Dawn had found herself against the truck SWAT was using and began firing at the speeding robber. He then turned around and sped straight for Dawn.

He had her pinned between the getaway car and the truck before she could get out of the way. Anyone standing nearby heard a loud crack when the back of her head hit the truck.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Dawn felt pain all over and heard a revving sound. She realized the robber was trying to finish her off.

As she began to black out something caught the light of the sun. It was her engagement ring. She knew then and there that she had to keep fighting to stay alive.

Dawn used whatever strength she had left to reach for her gun, which had fallen on the hood of the car. She then fired several shots through the windshield of the car, killing the bank robber.

She heard someone yelling for the paramedics. So many voices that sounded so far away.

Her last thoughts were of her fiancé before everything went black.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

The doctors were treating all five of the gunshot victims when a call came saying there was one more incoming from the bank robbery via ambulance. Eva and Serena ran to get the newest patient. The woman's face was partially obscured by an oxygen mask and she moaned in pain.

"We got a detective here," said the paramedic. "40-year-old female, was run down by one of the bank robbers trying to escape and got pinned between the getaway car and a truck SWAT was using, been in and out of consciousness since we found her. BP is 70 over 40. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crack when the back of her head hit the truck. Also got multiple internal injuries and fractures, tender pelvis. GCS is 3-4-6."

They wheeled the severely injured woman into Trauma One, which was ready and waiting for them and gently transferred her to the new gurney. Serena could tell the woman was struggling to keep her eyes open. The woman moaned.

"Matt," the woman whispered.

"I'm Dr. Zambrano and this is my colleague Dr. Warren," said Eva. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Dawn… Vaughn," said the woman.

"What hurts?" said Serena.

"Everything," said Dawn. "Mostly my hips, leg, and head though."

The doctors saw that she most likely had a broken pelvis, obviously had two broken legs and from what the paramedics told them they were bracing themselves for a severe head injury and internal bleeding.

"Is there anyone we can call for you? Family?" said Eva.

"They… they're in Baltimore," said Dawn.

Serena spotted the engagement ring on Dawn's left ring finger and had a theory.

"I heard you whisper the name 'Matt' earlier," said Serena. "Is he your fiancé?"

"Yeah," said Dawn. "We were gonna elope but my mother… she hit the roof. Should've done it anyway. Don't get him. I don't want him to see me like this."

"If he lives here, he might have to make decisions until your family is able to get down here," said Eva.

"Okay," said Dawn.

After getting the information that was needed, Chris and Tuck both came over so Eva decided to make the call.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Eva dialed the number and while she only got voicemail, she was shocked.

"_This is Matthew Proctor. I'm saving lives right now. You know what to do."_

Shocked, Eva hung up the phone and ran to the O.R.s, knowing he was finishing up one of the gunshot victims.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Dawn felt as if she were in a fog. She had three doctors and a nurse hovering over her.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

As they worked to stabilize Dawn's pelvis and vitals, they saw her eyes begin to close.

"Stay with us, Dawn," said Chris.

"Your fiancé is gonna be here soon," said Serena. "You've been fighting hard. Just keep hanging in there for him."

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Matthew Proctor had just walked out of the O.R. when Eva ran up to him.

"We had another incoming," said Eva. "It's your fiancée. Dawn Vaughn. I found out because when I made the notification it went straight to voicemail on your cell phone. I'll take you to her."

"How bad?" said Matthew.

"Bad," said Eva.

They both took off.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Chris looked up to see Eva with Matthew right behind her.

"He looks upset, what's wrong with him?" said Chris.

"Oh my god," said Serena.

"What?" said Chris.

Serena didn't answer, instead she double-checked that the pelvic reduction was holding and re-checked Dawn's vitals. Her vitals weren't great, but right now it was good enough to do an ultrasound to find wherever the bleeding was coming from and bring her to CT to assess the severity of the rest of her injuries.

"Trying to figure out what to tell him," said Serena.

"It's just Proctor, Serena," said Chris. "What's the deal? C'mon, spit it out!"

"She's my fiancée," said Matthew.

He walked over and took her hand in his. Chris was at a loss for words, Tuck didn't seem surprised, Eva was shocked, and all Serena wanted was a happy ending.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

"I'm sorry Matt," said Dawn. "It… it happened so fast."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," said Matthew. "Those hostages you got out that had been shot? They're all going to recover. You're a hero, Spitfire."

Dawn couldn't help but smile when she heard him call her that.

"Ultrasound's here," said Serena.

Dawn tried to say something but she was feeling weaker than she had a few minutes ago.

"Don't try to talk, just save your strength," said Matthew. "I'm not going anywhere."

**The sooner you review, the sooner you see chapter 2.**


	2. The Unexpected

**A/N: The flashbacks are in italics. Also got some new OCs in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- The Unexpected**

"_Wow," said Dawn. "It's beautiful."_

_The couple was at a beach off Key Largo, watching the luminescent jellyfish in the surf. Matthew had driven straight home to pick her up and he was pretty sure they'd broken the speed limit to get here before the sun rose, something he was sure amused his fiancée._

"_It is," said Matthew. "You want to stay a little longer and watch the sun come up?"_

"_Yeah," said Dawn._

END FLASHBACK

He'd seen a lot since graduating medical school and completing his internship in England. Kuwait, Landstuhl, and now Miami.

Normally, he was used to it but this… seeing the woman he'd known for nearly two decades with injuries he'd seen other patients die from… but he knew the odds had been against him once, and he'd survived.

He hoped he and Dawn would be that lucky a second time.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

The ultrasound wound up showing a lot of internal bleeding, so they had to rush her to CT.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

"OR 3 is already prepped and waiting," said Chris.

"Good," said Matthew.

"There anyone you need to call?" said Serena.

"My mum, and Dawn's entire family in Baltimore, except for a niece and a nephew that came down with the two of us," said Matthew. "They have a sister, but she's studying ballet in New York."

"Why didn't she mention them?" said Eva.

Matthew waited until Dawn was wheeled into the CT room. As he stared at the clear bag in his hands that held Dawn's earrings and her engagement ring, he didn't think he'd ever felt this helpless as a doctor or a person.

"Dawn comes from a family of cops," said Matthew. "One of her brothers risked his life one night and died, horribly. The man's wife died in a car accident days later. They left three children behind. Dawn took them in like they were her own."

"How old are they?" said Eva.

"17-year-old triplets, and it's a Saturday, so it's anyone's guess where they are," said Matthew. "Chelsea is in a dance school in New York, but the other two? I wouldn't be surprised if they took off to the Keys again."

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Amanda let out a groan when she realized her brother was making out with his new girlfriend in the back seat of their car.

"I'm trying to drive, Brandon," said Amanda.

"And I'm trying to have some fun with Gloria," said Brandon.

Amanda rolled her eyes. She had no idea what kind of name Gloria was. All she knew was that the girl was blonde, tan, and half of her height was all leg.

"There's too much traffic, what the hell?" said Amanda.

"The yacht will still be waiting when we get there," said Gloria. "Then we can go to one of the Cuban restaurants to get something to eat."

"I didn't know you liked Cuban food," said Amanda.

Gloria just shrugged and went back to making out with Brandon. Despite this annoyance, Amanda enjoyed Miami. She lived in a beach house with her brother, sister, aunt, and the guy her aunt had been dating for about a decade and had been engaged to for two years.

She knew the traffic and the PDA wouldn't go away anytime soon, so she turned the radio on.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

"W – what are you guys… looking for?" said Dawn. "Matt? You there?"

"Right outside Spitfire," said Matthew.

"How are you feeling?" said Serena.

"Headache hurts worse than before," said Dawn. "Morphine's working good everywhere else."

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Matthew noticed Eva and Chris frowning. That wasn't good.

"Depressed skull fracture and an epidural hematoma," said Eva. "If you're gonna call everyone, do it quickly."

"I know what you're thinking, but she gave me power of attorney back in 2003," said Matthew. "That was when… when we began living together. Just do whatever you and the others need to do."

"The others and I will our best, Proctor," said Eva.

"I'll have to call everyone now," said Matthew.

He left to do that, but not before telling Dawn.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Amanda kept changing the stations until she landed on a news station. It was talking about a detective injured at a robbery. Amanda went to change it.

"No, leave it there," said Brandon.

"I see you finally decided to come up for air," said Amanda.

The report on the station went on to say that the identity of the detective, the only female member of the Miami Bank Robbery Task Force, hadn't been released pending notification of the family. It also went on to say that she had been transported to Miami Trauma but her condition hadn't been released yet.

"Sheesh, for not releasing her identity they sure gave a lot away," said Gloria.

"Oh my god!" said Amanda. "Brandon!"

"I know, I heard it," said Brandon.

"Wait a minute, was that your aunt?" said Gloria.

"Yeah," said Brandon. "Amanda, I know we're in traffic but turn the fucker around!"

Amanda's phone then rang. Seeing the name flash across the screen, she tossed it to Brandon.

"It's Matt, you talk to him," said Amanda.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

"Brandon? I thought I called Amanda," said Matthew.

"You did, I have her phone 'cuz she's navigating off-road, we were stuck in traffic and just heard about Aunt Dawn on the radio," said Brandon. "What do you want us to do?"

"Call Chelsea, I'll call everyone else," said Matthew. "Try to get down here as soon as possible. They'll be taking Dawn to surgery as soon as possible."

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

It wasn't until Brandon and Amanda dropped Gloria at her house that Brandon decided to drive and Amanda decided to call Chelsea.

"Oh my god no!" said Chelsea. "What's going on?"

"We aren't at the hospital yet, and she'll probably be in surgery by the time you arrive," said Amanda. "Matt is calling everyone else. Grandma, Uncle Michael, Uncle James, Uncle Andrew and Uncle Bobby."

"Isn't he also calling his mother? Charlotte Proctor?" said Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Amanda.

Amanda had hoped Chelsea wouldn't mention that. She had nothing against Charlotte, but usually the older woman came to the U.S. for holidays. The last time she had come and it hadn't been a holiday was when Matthew had almost died of a heart attack.

Now the same thing was happening again, only this time it was Dawn in trouble.

Amanda believed that Matt was still alive because of Dawn's love for him. They were literally each other's better half. It was something that Amanda noticed as an amateur photographer in the way the couple would exchange a glance or a smile from across a room, and said glance or smile seemed to say more than words ever could.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

When everyone in Baltimore was notified, more calls had to be made because one of Michael's daughters was going to college in Chicago.

When Charlotte got the news, she drove like a bat out of hell to London-Heathrow to book a flight to Miami.

Chelsea boarded a train she knew would take her straight to Miami.

Dawn's mother and brothers also got on a train bound for Miami.

Everyone headed there hoped they got there in time.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

"I can't catch my breath," said Dawn.

"Any chest pain?" said Christopher.

"Yeah," said Dawn.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Serena was going over the CT scan, and spotted something in the chest scan Eva had ordered because Dawn had complained of chest pain earlier. Now it seemed the pain was getting worse, and Serena could see the culprit.

"Eva? Chris? Tell me this isn't what I think it is," said Serena.

The two doctors looked where Serena was and wondered how what they were seeing could've happened, but the three of them knew there was little time to figure that out.

"Tuck, I need you to grab a crash cart and a thoracotomy tray, stat," said Eva.

Tuck ran off and the doctors ran into the CT room.

"Must… be urgent… if all three… of you ran in," said Dawn.

"I need to ask you a question, this is important," said Chris. "Did you land on your chest at all or did your vest catch anything?"

"No… they found out… we were sneaking out the hostages… made all of us remove our vests while we did it. One of the robbers shot a vase, where the tellers work. The vase was… it was gla –".

Tuck arrived just as Dawn lost consciousness.

"Dawn? Dawn!" said Eva.

She felt for a pulse.

"Damnit," Eva muttered.

They intubated her and did chest compressions. Eva wanted to use the paddles but she thought that might pose a problem with the shard of glass embedded in Dawn's heart.

"We're gonna need Sable for this," said Eva.

"Too bad everyone decided to start talking about Proctor and Dawn, 'cuz I guess she felt jilted and left," said Chris.

"What?" said Serena. "Is that even legal?"

"We're gonna have to crack her chest in here," said Eva.

FLASHBACK

_Dawn was walking out of the MDPD precinct she worked in when she saw the 1961 Austin-Healey 3000 slowly making its way towards her. When the car was closer she saw Matthew behind the wheel._

"_You bought it!" said Dawn._

"_Yeah, I finally did," said Matthew. "First thing I wanted to do after the sale was final was go for a spin with you riding shotgun."_

"_Finally got sick of Jennifer's company?" Dawn joked._

"_She's not you Spitfire," said Matthew._

_He reached over to open the passenger door for Dawn. She then got in and shut the door._

"_I love you Matt," said Dawn._

"_I love you too, Spitfire," said Matthew._

_They shared a passionate kiss before they left the parking lot, the song "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees playing on the car radio._

**Review, it feeds the muse!**


	3. Secrets And Memories

**A/N: This one shows a ton of flashbacks detailing how they met and when they began dating. Just when I thought I couldn't fit more angst in here, I did.**

**Chapter 3- Secrets And Memories**

Time had become a blur.

One moment they had been trying to stabilize Dawn by pushing epinephrine, and they had her chest cracked the next.

The time in between Chris couldn't remember.

He didn't even try, because he was doing internal cardiac massage and as a result was literally holding Dawn's life in his hands.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

It was a mess.

The pericardial sack was filled with blood. Eva grabbed a syringe and drew out the blood that had accumulated around Dawn's heart while Serena stood ready with forceps to remove the glass when she saw it.

"Are you sure you only saw that one fragment?" said Eva.

"Yeah," said Serena. "How could she not have felt that?"

Serena then saw the nasty piece of glass embedded in the pericardium and took it out.

"Chris, hold compressions," said Eva.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Matthew got a text from Amanda, saying that she and Brandon had gone home to feed the three dogs the family owned and then they'd be at Miami Trauma.

After putting his phone back in his pocket, Matthew checked his watch and realized they should've been out of CT and in surgery by now. He knew they weren't in surgery because one of them, probably Serena or Tuck, would've gone to find him and update him on that matter.

Something had gone wrong.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Eva saw it. Slowly but surely, she saw it.

Dawn's heart was beating again.

Eva, Christopher, Serena, and Tuck were both happy and speechless at the same time. It was Eva who broke the silence.

"Let's get her into surgery, now," said Eva.

They put her on a gurney and wheeled her out of CT just as Matthew got back.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

He was so shocked as Eva explained everything to him that he couldn't speak.

He wasn't sure what was worse – being a patient two years ago or being the worried next of kin the doctors were giving updates on in the present. Right now he was convinced it was the latter. He'd been in this position before, when his father had died of a heart attack at 45 and his mother had been too distraught to deal with any of it. He almost shuddered, remembering the family curse that had claimed every male in his family at the age of 45, and had almost gotten him as well. He'd known what had happened to him when he'd woken up at Baltimore General and Dawn was going to great lengths to act calm and patient, instead of her usual passionate self.

If this were under different circumstances and he was remembering that Dawn had thought her own personality would kill him, he'd laugh.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. Dawn was the one nearing death's door this time, and he was regretting everything – dating that woman in Landstuhl and the subsequent breakup, and not dating Dawn just because they would've been in two different countries. He'd been attracted to her when they had first met nineteen years ago, weeks before he had been off to Germany.

She'd had such a fiery spirit then. She still did.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

They were almost at the OR. Matthew grasped Dawn's hand in his, wanting to say something to her but knowing he had to be quick about it. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him at this point but he had to chance it.

"We have a long road ahead of us, but I know we can do it again because we've already done it once. I love you, Spitfire," said Matthew.

He swore he felt her hand move in his right before she was wheeled into the OR.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Amanda and Brad went into the house they had called home for several months now and poured dog food for the three dogs: Cookie, a female 5-year-old Boston Terrier, Rocky, a male 5-year-old French Bulldog, and Lucky, a male 6-month-old bluenose Pitbull and the newest dog in the family, who had been rescued from a dog fighting ring. Amanda could remember how it had been on the news, and how several of the dogs had been up for adoption. Matt and Dawn had decided to adopt one of the dogs, and had decided to call him Lucky. He had been shy at first, but was one of the few dogs suitable for a multi-dog household which was why they had picked him.

Amanda watched as the dogs ate their food. She and Brad then went to their rooms to pack a bag so they could stay at the hospital until it got too late at night, because while they knew Matthew wouldn't come home to sleep, they knew he'd make them do so.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

He sat on the roof, knowing Eva and Serena would think to find him here and that if the worst was to happen, he'd want to hear it from one of them. He had nothing against Chris; he just didn't want to break down crying in front of another guy.

The memories began to hit him like a ton of bricks, every single one featuring Dawn – a woman with fiery red hair and a fiery spirit who had stolen his heart time and time again, even during the times where bad timing had made it impossible for them to be together.

FLASHBACK

_Winter of 1991_

_The bar smelled of peanuts and beer as Bobby Vaughn led him around._

"_I'm a cop but I also own this place," said Bobby. "Bought it and restored it with my brother ten years ago. Draws cops, firemen, EMTs, paramedics, nurses, college students, and soldiers."_

_The two of them watched a redhead walk in, her nose bandaged up and her blue eyes sparkling. Her cheeks were pink and she was laughing._

"_Dawn! What the hell did you do?" said Bobby._

"_Broke my nose playing ice hockey with my brothers," said Dawn. "We were playing out on a pond. I just got back from getting it set at the emergency room, and I could do better with a pint of Guinness than those painkillers I got."_

_Bobby laughed. So did Matthew._

"_Matt, this is Dawn, my niece. Dawn, this is Matt, I served in Kuwait with him and thought I'd show him around our lovely city," said Bobby._

"_Frankly, I'd rather have a beer with your lovely niece," said Matthew._

_The three of them laughed. Bobby went into the back after pouring Matthew and Dawn a pint of Guinness each._

_The two of them laughed and drank into the night, not knowing this meeting would bring about a friendship and several years down the line, a romance._

_For tonight, they were content just to flirt and share some meaningless kisses…_

END FLASHBACK

He was kidding himself if he thought those first interactions had ever been meaningless. They had danced around their feelings for so long that he had allowed himself to become smitten with another doctor at Landstuhl. The breakup had been an awful one, and he had felt worse about leaving his ex-girlfriend's daughter than the ex herself, because she had become a jealous harpy towards the end.

FLASHBACK

_August 11__th__, 1998._

"_I can't believe you!" said Anne. "Why did you call her?"_

"_She's going through a difficult time, okay?" said Matthew. "She's just a friend, you know that."_

"_Do you know that? What about me? What about Lindsay?" said Anne._

"_You're really gonna drag your daughter, who I often think of as my own, into this?" said Matthew._

"_If that's what it takes, so be it," said Anne._

"_Why are you acting this way? Dawn has way too much on her plate right now to date anyone who's unattached, let alone break us up," said Matthew. "That's not even the kind of woman she is, Anne."_

"_Then why isn't she with anyone?" said Anne._

"_My guess is the badge intimidates a lot of men," said Matthew. "Where is Lindsay anyway?"_

"_At my mother's. I thought it'd be best since we haven't had a civil conversation in months," said Anne._

"_What do you want me to do?" said Matthew._

"_Me or Dawn, it's your choice," said Anne._

"_That's not fair. Her brother is in a burn unit dying right now because of a bust that went bad, and you want me to sever all ties with her when she's awaiting the inevitable? Did you ever think that maybe John is my friend too?" said Matthew. "And I thought you dragging Lindsay into this was coldhearted. Tell her goodbye for me."_

"_I thought you loved me!" said Anne._

"_I used to," said Matthew. "You forced my hand. Send me my stuff, I won't be coming back. Wouldn't want to confuse Lindsay by doing so."_

END FLASHBACK

He went through his wallet and looked at his favorite photo of him and Dawn. He had been dating her since 1998, being the one solid thing in her life since everything had gone to hell. He knew he should've popped the question years ago, but things had gotten comfortable and she hadn't tried pushing the subject of marriage on him.

He had to wonder if she had thought it would ruin a good thing. He remembered being a complete grump when in the hospital after the heart attack, and popping the question after he had been discharged long enough to buy a ring, asking her while they had been out walking Cookie and Rocky, tying the ring to Cookie's collar while Dawn had been on the phone with a fellow detective from Baltimore PD. He could still remember how happy she had been when she had seen the ring, the answer of yes immediately escaping her lips after he asked.

Unfortunately, things hadn't always been good. August of 1998 had been the worst for them. Granted, they had always had felt something more than friendship for each other but the tragedy had had effects that neither of them had seen coming until it was too late.

FLASHBACK

_August 11__th__, 1998._

_Matthew broke the speed limit all the way to the John Hopkins Bayview Medical Center. When he got there he ran inside and found Dawn standing near a vending machine. Her left arm was bandaged and her eyes were red from crying._

"_Matt, I'm glad you're here," said Dawn. "I need your help. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to explain all this to Lisa and the kids. This is all my fault!"_

"_Just calm down and tell me what happened, okay?" said Matthew._

_She began crying, so he led her to a couple of chairs far away from everyone else, where they could sit._

"_John had some intel on a meth lab, the cook was a suspect in that murder case I'm investigating and my partner has the flu so John and I decided to serve our warrants together," said Dawn. "He kicked the door in and everything just exploded, Matt. The whole house was a fireball. So was John. H – he was on fire. I burned myself trying to put him out but the doctor said he has third degree burns over ninety percent of his body."_

"_What about you?" said Matthew._

"_First… all I could see was John in the next trauma room," said Dawn. "My own brother… I didn't even recognize him. Y – you don't have to tell me how this ends. I found out for myself when the doors between the rooms we were in swung open and I saw him lying on that gurney covered in bandages and hooked to a ventilator. He's in the burn center now but I don't think Lisa understands what's going on. She loves him so much that she's in denial. I know the kids definitely don't know. Lisa and I agreed we don't want them to."_

"_Here's what we're gonna do, okay? I'm gonna take you upstairs, in an elevator so you can calm down before we get back to Lisa and the kids. Is James there?" said Matthew._

"_Of course he's there. They're twin brothers. I called him first," said Dawn._

"_Tell James to take the kids in another room while you and I explain everything to Lisa. I'll talk to James afterwards but I'll need you. Neither of them are going to react well," said Matthew._

_They got in the elevator. Dawn began to shake uncontrollably as she held back tears. Matthew put his arms around her and held her as close as possible without aggravating her injuries further._

"_Just let it out, Dawn," said Matthew._

_As she cried in his arms, it broke his heart because he knew there was nothing that could be done for John. No one with burns like that ever survived._

"_Anne and I broke up," said Matthew. "I'm telling you this because I care about you more than a friend."_

"_Sucks that it has to come to this for us to happen," said Dawn. "We need to keep it quiet for now, okay?"_

"_Okay," said Matthew._

END FLASHBACK

Matthew tried to shake the image of the severely burned vice detective out of his head and couldn't. John didn't make it through the night. His funeral had been four days later, and the day after that had been the worst of all.

FLASHBACK

_August 16__th__, 1998_

_Dawn walked over to the car. It had slammed into a tree. One of the cops shook his head sympathetically as Dawn looked over to the gurney where Lisa's body lay inside a body bag._

"_I know this isn't foul play, but I figured I'd call you since she was your sister-in-law," said the cop. "It looks like she fell asleep at the wheel."_

_5 Hours Later_

"_I just told the kids, but Matt, I need to talk to you, and you need to promise me that what I tell you, you'll never tell anyone," said Dawn._

"_I promise," said Matthew._

"_I think Lisa killed herself," said Dawn. "I can't prove it, there's no evidence, but this happening five days after John's death? It doesn't seem like coincidence for me."_

"_I think you're right," said Matthew._

"_They said in their will that they wanted me to take in Amanda, Brad, and Chelsea… my nieces and nephew have been through so much, they can't ever know this," said Dawn._

"_They won't," said Matthew._

"_Thank you," said Dawn._

_She went to undo his belt and straddled him._

"_I need to feel something other than numb right now," Dawn whispered._

"_No," said Matthew. "You drank a fifth of whiskey before I arrived. I'd be taking advantage."_

"_I don't care," said Dawn._

_He gently pushed her off his lap and back onto the couch then re-buckled his belt._

"_I do," said Matthew. "I care about you, and we aren't going to do something you'll regret tomorrow after sobering up."_

END FLASHBACK

He stared at the sunset, then his watch.

She had been in surgery for six hours. Had he really been out here this long, reflecting on their past? He remembered how they had tried to keep their new relationship afloat while taking care of Amanda, Brad, and Chelsea. It hadn't been easy but somehow they had done it.

He couldn't believe Lisa had been that selfish. He had read _Romeo and Juliet_ enough times while in school to know people killed themselves over love, but Lisa had been a mother. Almost twelve years later and he still didn't get it.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked to see Serena.

"They're all here," said Serena. "I figured since you weren't with them, you must be here."

"Her mother and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things," said Matthew. "I figure since you're here then the surgery is finished."

"Chris, Eva, and tuck are downstairs talking to the Vaughn family," said Serena. "I thought I'd come up here and tell you what's going on."

"Did she make it?" said Matthew.

**TBC... yes, I know I'm being mean with another cliffie but to quote Tommy Lee Jones' character from The Fugitive... I. Don't. Care. Review, por favor!**


	4. The Drama Of Trauma

**A/N: I hate that this took so long. Unfortunately, that's what happens when you got 7 WIPs like I do and starting at a new college in a week! yuck! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- The Drama Of Trauma**

"Yes," said Serena.

Matthew released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"She's being moved to the ICU right now," said Serena. "She isn't out of the woods yet, but her vitals are holding steady."

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Matthew went to the waiting room and saw several people that he knew. His mother ran up to him and he realized one of the triplets must have picked her up at the airport.

"Is she okay?" said Charlotte.

"Touch and go right now Mum," said Matthew.

"I can't believe this is happening again, this isn't right," said Charlotte.

"Well if my daughter hadn't decided to become a cop this never would've happened," a voice snarled.

Charlotte immediately pinpointed the source – Dawn's mother, Mary Vaughn – and glared.

"Mary Vaughn you take that back!" said Charlotte.

Both women began arguing until Bobby intervened.

"This job took my husband and my son! Damnit, Bobby! Joseph was your brother!" Mary yelled.

"You can't ever leave Dawn alone," said Bobby. "You've always been angry at her ever since she went to John Jay College and made something of herself."

Mary sat in her chair in a huff.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

"Eva?" said Chris.

"Yeah?" said Eva.

"You ever dealt with a family this size? As in… broken up fistfights? Proctor's mom and Dawn's mom look like they're about to wrestle for some sort of title," said Chris.

"That's not funny!" said Serena.

"I'm not joking around," said Chris. "They look like they're about to kill each other over this… and not just those two. Everyone there."

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Matthew was trying to discreetly edge out of the waiting room when a woman called his name.

"Hey! Matty!" the woman yelled.

Matthew groaned. He knew exactly who that voice belonged too.

It was Dawn's best friend from her college days, Ella Danvers. She was half-Italian, half-Puerto Rican, a New Yorker with a full-blown temper. He could still remember how he had met her.

FLASHBACK

_New York, NY._

"_Matt!" Dawn yelled. "Glad you could make it!"_

"_It's loud!" said Matthew._

"_It's St. Paddy's! And you're not drunk enough yet!" said Dawn. "Bartender! Three pints of Guinness!"_

"_Three? Who else is here?" said Matthew._

"_Ella Moreno, she's my best friend," said Dawn. "Ella! Come over here!"_

_Matthew heard a scuffle and saw a brunette kick a guy in the groin before running over and grabbing one of the pints, taking a huge gulp before turning to face Matthew and Dawn._

"_That stupid fucker tried to grope me!" Ella yelled. "Asshole!"_

END FLASHBACK

He had thought it was the beer talking, but Dawn had told him Ella was always like that. She was now an FBI agent in DC but he couldn't remember for the life of him which division she worked in.

"Please don't call me that again," said Matthew.

"Okay," said Ella. "You want me to take care of that old fart that calls herself Dawn's mother? We both know she's gonna just raise hell indefinitely."

"I think allowing you to go at her would be mean," said Matthew.

Ella rolled her eyes.

"Will you tell me how Dawn is doing after you see her?" said Ella.

"Yeah," said Matthew.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Ella leaned against the wall near a vending machine that dispensed coffee. Vending machine coffee never tasted good, but there was no way she was going to the cafeteria when she only wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She wished her husband was there but he was back in DC with their kids.

"The coffee in the cafeteria is better than that sludge," said a voice.

Ella realized the source was an African-American male nurse who appeared to be a few years younger than her.

"Name's Tuck by the way. Tuck Brody," said Tuck.

"Ella Danvers," said Ella.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Matthew sat quietly in Dawn's hospital room and held her hand as he talked to her. She was still unconscious from the anesthesia. He hoped it was the anesthesia and that she hadn't slipped into a coma from her injuries.

Someone knocked on the door. He saw that it was Eva and walked over.

"Can we talk outside?" said Eva.

Matthew nodded and followed her into the hallway.

"I was talking with the others. When was the last time you ate something?" said Eva.

"I had breakfast with Dawn then we both went to work," said Matthew. "Dropped her off in the Austin-Healy because I wanted to talk to her about the wedding… she was so happy. I feel like such an idiot, Eva. I should've married her years ago. Life is too short."

"It is. So eat something," said Eva. "You won't do her any good if you need to be hospitalized yourself."

She led Matthew to the cafeteria, knowing if he went by himself he'd simply load up on coffee. She'd seen way too many people forego food when they had loved ones in the hospital, and she didn't want Matthew to fall into the same pattern. It wasn't healthy.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

After having a sandwich and some water, Matthew went back to see Dawn. He hadn't thought he would feel better after eating something, but he did. Logically, he knew he was overwhelmed and he now knew exactly how she had felt when he had been in the ICU two years ago despite her attempts to hide it and put on a brave face.

Now she was the one lying unconscious in a hospital bed. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, and her hair was shaved in some places because they had had to perform brain surgery, those areas were covered in bandages. It made Matthew recall a time when one of Dawn's nephews had shaved her eyebrows off. She'd been mad.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

James Vaughn walked around the hallways with his older brother Michael and his younger brother Andrew. They spotted a blonde doctor and cornered her.

"Are you Sable?" said Michael.

"No, I'm Dr. Warren," said Serena. "I think Sable has returned to her office."

"Tell us where to go," said James.

"Please?" said Andrew.

"Sure," said Serena.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Sable had returned to her office after she had finished fuming over the fact that Matthew was taken.

When she got there she saw three redheaded men in their forties. They looked pissed.

"What do you want?" said Sable.

"You're under arrest," said Michael.

The three brothers cuffed Sable to her desk and left.

"Come back! I need to use the bathroom!" Sable yelled.

They were long gone.

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Chris, Eva, and Serena were talking in the break room.

"The Vaughn brothers handcuffed Sable to her desk," said Chris. "Or at least, that's what they told me."

"Where would they have gotten handcuffs here?" said Serena.

"You don't wanna know," said Eva.

The three of them laughed, because none of them were planning to uncuff Sable from her desk. She deserved it.

Their laughter subsided as they began to talk about Matthew and Dawn. They couldn't help themselves.

"I kinda pictured him dating blondes, maybe brunettes, but not a redhead," said Chris. "Then again… redheads are very quirky, so maybe she's quirky enough for Proctor."

That was when Eva remembered something.

FLASHBACK

_Eva leaned against Matthew, giggling as he brought her into his house._

"_Matt?" said Dawn. "She okay?"_

"_She's very drunk and couldn't tell me where her apartment was," said Matthew._

"_Yikes," said Dawn. "I'll open up the guestroom."_

_Eva was vaguely aware of Matthew and Dawn helping her into the guestroom before she fell asleep._

END FLASHBACK

Eva sighed in relief. Ever since she had found out about Dawn she had been worried that she had possibly been a home wrecker of sorts, even though Matthew had said nothing had happened.

Now she knew nothing had happened,

**MIAMI MEDICAL**

Matthew was holding Dawn's hand and talking to her when he saw her eyes open.

"Dawn?" said Matthew.

She turned and looked straight at him. He could swear she was smiling, even though it was obscured by the oxygen mask.

"Matt. Hi," Dawn whispered. "I'm glad you're here."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, Spitfire," said Matthew.

**Review por favor!**


End file.
